


Partners

by angelicbangtan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, High School, Keith and Kance are paired up for a project, Keith has a motorbike bc he's cool like that, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sharing a Bed, there's some angst whoops, they have a sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicbangtan/pseuds/angelicbangtan
Summary: "This play, which Lance explained very well, will be your next assignment for an essay. You will be drawing your theme from this box," the teacher pointed on a small carton box placed on his desk, "You will be working in pairs-"Lance's face lit up. He already turned to Hunk's desk to ask him to work with him."-who will be chosen alphabetically." Lance froze. He's going to be working with Keith. He raised his hand to protest.





	1. Ride

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 1am and I have to be ready to go to school at 6:45, but I really wanted to finish the first chapter and post it today, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I'll proofread it tomorrow. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

Lance's attention was everywhere except on the teacher.

That was his last period that day. He was sitting by the window, his eyes wandering all over the walls of the classroom, to the ceiling, then finally settled on the playground right across the street. A few kids were attempting to have a snowball fight, even though there was only a small amount of snow. Lance spared them a warm smile for their determination.

"-ance. Lance McClain," Lance quickly turned his head towards the teacher, "would you like to explain this play, since you seem very interested in it."

His eyes went wide, sparing a quick glance towards his best friend, Hunk, who motioned his eyes to the blackboard and then back to Lance.

Lance understood Hunk's actions and looked at the blackboard. Written in cursive on the blackboard stood the title of their new assignment.

_The Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark._

Lance was a bigger theater nerd than he cared to admit. Soon, his arms were maneuvering around him as he explained how Hamlet sought revenge for the death of his father to the whole class. He really liked theater, even acted in a few plays himself from time to time.

If he took the time to look around the classroom, he'd be able to see the shocked and amazed faces of his classmates.

His teacher sighed as he finished telling his story. "Just pay attention next time. Don't let me catch you with your attention elsewhere."

"Then, let's hope you don't catch me next time," Lance mumbled, but it was enough for Hunk to hear and giggle a little.

The teacher shot a warning glare at Hunk, who immediately put on a serious face.

"This play, which Lance explained very well, will be your next assignment for an essay. You will be drawing your theme from this box," the teacher pointed on a small carton box placed on his desk, "You will be working in pairs-"

Lance's face lit up. He already turned to Hunk's desk to ask him to work with him.

"-who will be chosen alphabetically." Lance froze. He's going to be working with Keith. He raised his hand to protest.

"No, Lance, I won't change my mind. You can negotiate with Keith to choose which one of you will draw the theme, but that's it."

He was sure this teacher hates him. Everyone knows that he and Keith are rivals. Sure, they have the same friend group and they hang out all the time. Sometimes he even enjoyed his company, but they were rivals nevertheless.

 

Wearing a frown, Lance turned around in his seat to look at Keith, who was sitting right behind him. Keith was surprisingly calm. Lance expected him to protest about being his partner, but he didn't say anything.

 

They had a silent agreement and Lance stood up from his seat. He made his way towards the teacher's desk. He drew the first piece of paper that caught his eye out of the box.

"Hamlet's... relationship with Ophelia?" Lance read out loud. Great, he will need to talk to Keith about _relationships_ and _feelings_. _Keith_ , out of all people. A few snickers could be heard through the classroom. 

Lance made his way back to his seat and let the other students come forth and draw their theme.

He decided to wait until class ended so he can plan everything with Keith.

The bell rang soon and Lance quickly put his books in his backpack. When he turned around Keith was already gone.

 

* * *

 

"Oh, come on. I'm sure it won't be that bad," Hunk tried to cheer him up while they were making their way towards the exit of the school.

"Easy for you to say, you got paired with Pidge," Lance was pouting.

Hunk sighed. "Yeah, but still. Keith is a hard worker, it'll be easy to work with him."

"It would be easy if we didn't hate each other."

"Gosh, you're so blind," Hunk let out a light laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, there's my mom. Good luck with the project," Hunk smiled and waved at him as he made his way to his mom's car.

Lance waved back and looked around the school parking lot.

 _There he is_ , he thought as he spotted the familiar mullet, _Keith and his stupid motorbike_.

Lance sighed and made his way to Keith.

Keith was already sitting on his bike, just about to put on his helmet when Lance interrupted him.

"So, about the project..." Lance started, not really sure what he was expecting to come out of this talk.

"What about it?"

"Well, for starters, whose house are we gonna work at? And when?"

Keith's eyes wandered around for a few moments. He looked deep in thought. Lance never noticed how pretty Keith's eyes are... wait, _what?_

"There's no school tomorrow because the teachers are going on that trip, so I can- are you okay?

Lance was caught off guard. "Wha-, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"...Right," Keith didn't buy it but didn't comment on it, "as I was trying to say, I can come over at yours tomorrow. If you're free, of course."

"Yeah, I'm free, of course. Um, what time will you be coming over?" Lance is talking too fast. _Am I being nervous? In front of Keith? What is happening to me?_

"How about 4 pm?"

"Okay. Well, see ya then." Lance was about to turn away and start walking home when he heard Keith call out to him.

"How about I give you a ride home? I-I mean, it's starting to snow again and we are going in the same direction."

Lance tried to ignore the blush on Keith's cheeks. He tried, but Keith just looked so adorable.

"How come you're so nice to me?" Lance was smirking on the outside, but screaming internally.

"If you wanna walk in the cold, that's fine by me. I'll leave you to it."

"No need to get all sassy on me," Lance sat behind Keith, hoping that Keith won't be able to feel his heartbeat during the ride. _My God, I have a crush on Keith. I have a **crush** on **Keith**? _  

Keith handed him his helmet.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, just put it on."

Lance's chest felt all fuzzy. He put his arms around Keith's waist as they took off. Lance always thought that Keith's body temperature reciprocated his personality, but instead, Keith was a living furnace. Lance never wanted to let go of him. He'll think about his feelings later, but for now, he just wanted to enjoy the ride and the heat that radiated off Keith's body.

But all good things come to an end. Lance saw them approaching his house and soon Keith stopped the bike right by the fence. Lance held onto Keith for a moment longer and then let go and got off the bike. He took the helmet off and handed it back to Keith.

"Thanks for the ride," Lance said with a grin.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow," Keith said with a small smile. He then put his helmet on and left.

Lance watched him go, a small smile remaining on his face.

_Until tomorrow._


	2. Performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith is pining real hard, save him plz

1:12 pm

1:42 pm

2:03 pm

Keith kept checking the time. It was going by painfully slow. 

It was Friday and he was supposed to go over to Lance's house at 4 pm. 

He was feeling... excited? Or maybe anxious is a better word to describe it. 

His mind drifted back to yesterday. It felt so unreal. He knew it really happened, but he can't stop feeling like Lance's arms around his waist and his body close to his was just a dream. A hazy image etched into his mind. A small moment he remembered after waking up and held on to.

His heartbeat picked up without him noticing.

It was real. 

He checked the time again.

2:04 pm

 

*** * ***

 

It was still a bit early, but Keith was already standing in front of the McClain household.

"Just a minute!" He heard a voice from the other side of the door. Lance's voice to be exact. Keith also heard a lot of high pitched laughter mixed with screaming.

Lance opened the door with a grin on his face. "Oh, hey, Keith. You're early." With his other arm, the one he didn't use to open the door, Lance was holding a little girl that resembled him a lot. She had long brown hair, the same color as Lance's. The only difference was that she had brown eyes, instead of blue.

"Yeah, well, the sooner we start, the sooner we'll be done," Lance's shoulders visibly deflated at Keith's one of voice but didn't let it affect him for a long time. He laughed it off.

"Good ol' Keith. Always grumpy."

Lance managed to keep a small smile on his face. "Come on in."

As soon as he entered the house and Lance closed the door behind him, Keith was surrounded by Lance's younger siblings. They bombarded him with questions.

"Do you and Lance go to school together?"

"What's your name?"

"Do you like Lance?" He wasn't in this house for full ten seconds and this five-or-something year old just realized something he tried to hide at all costs.

"Are you his boyf-"

" **Okay** , that's _enough_ questions for now" Lance exclaimed, his eyes wide and his cheeks burning, "Keith and I have work to do for school."

He quickly took Keith's wrist and led him upstairs while his sibling proceeded to sing "Lance and Keith, sitting in a tree".

Their singing was cut off by Lance slamming his bedroom door.

"Kids, huh?" Lance said, his voice mixed with nervous laughter. He was still holding Keith's wrist, but let go as soon as he realized. They were both blushing now.

 _"This is so awkward. We were never like this before, what is happening?"_ Keith thought.

"We should start working on the essay," Keith said, hoping to break this awkwardness between them.

"Yeah, okay," Lance nodded and took a seat on the carpeted floor next to his bed, "so, you've read the book, right?"

Keith took off his jacket and placed in on Lance's bed before sitting down on the floor across Lance.

"Uh, not really. I watched the play though. The one where, well..." Keith's voice trailed off.

"The one where what?"

"The one in which you acted."

"Oh, really?" Lance was beaming. "What did you think of my acting?"

He thought it was perfect, amazing, beautiful, mesmerizing and every other extravagant adjective that existed. Lance on stage was a beautiful sight and Keith could watch him perform forever and not get bored of it.

The way Lance moved as the reflector followed him. How the light cast shadows on his face and made his performance even more dramatic. How he put his entire soul into portraying his characters. Using his sincerest expressions while reciting made his act perfect. But even in character, everything was so _Lance_. He could make anything that was given to him seem like it was made for him.

Keith loved that about him.

"It was good," Keith said with an even voice.

Lance gawked at him. "Just good? That's it?"

Keith sighed. It physically pained him how much he wanted to share his real thoughts with Lance. But he can't.

"I really liked it, alright? You happy now?"

"Honestly, yeah. I am happy with that," Lance was smiling warmly at him, Keith was about to start blushing until Lance's smile turned into a smirk and he spoke again. "Now that we've established that you're my number one fan, do you want me to sign anything for you?"

"You're impossible."

_But Keith sure does love a challenge._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> klance is my favorite ship to write about, i just love them so much


	3. "Bad" News

They've been working for hours. The essay could've been done already if it wasn't for their constant bickering, not that either of them minded. They were doing pretty well so far and were happy with their work.

"To be completely honest with you, I never thought it would be this easy to work with you," Lance admitted, not lifting his gaze from the screen.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's easy for you when _I_ do all the work."

This time Lance turned his head to look at Keith. He looked offended, but he obviously overdid it because this is Lance we're talking about. "I am hurt, Keith."

"Yeah, well, suck it up and continue writing."

Lance wanted to add a comment to that but was interrupted by Keith's high pitched scream. The most accurate comparison Lance could think of would be a cat in a cartoon getting scared and sticking its claws into the ceiling.

Keith jumped on Lance's bed which was positioned in the corner of the room. Keith pushed his body into the walls of the corner. He had a mortified look on his face, his eyes wide. Lance had never seen Keith look so scared and he's also probably never been so confused in his life.

"What the heck are you doing?"

Keith didn't respond with words. He didn't know if he even could speak with sounding like he was high on helium, so instead, he pointed his finger towards the door of Lance's room. Lance quickly looked in the direction Keith was pointing at.

The door was slightly ajar. _When did that happen?_

His gaze fell to the floor where he was what caused Keith to scream. He couldn't really blame Keith because Keith's reaction had nothing on Lance's.

He started screaming, backing away from his sister's _pet_. One of his arms flew on the bed, gripping the sheets and he somehow managed to pull himself up on the bed, nearly making Keith fall because he pulled the sheets from under his feet.

Soon they were both backed up in the corner, clinging to each other for dear life.

" **Alex, get this stupid thing out of my room!** " Lance yelled out in fear. A moment later his little sister came into the room. Keith recognized her as the girl Lance was holding before when he opened the front door. She just waltzed into the room and picked up the tarantula from the floor like it was nothing. Keith felt intimidated by this little girl. Not to mention, she was also laughing.

"Gee, Lance, I never thought your boyfriend would be afraid of spiders."

" _Just_... get him out of my room. I thought mom told you to not let him wander around the house."

"You don't wanna hold him? That's too bad," she turned to leave, but not without mentioning something over her shoulder, "By the way, he wasn't wandering around the house. He was just in here."

With that, she left the room and closed the door behind her. Sometimes Lance was sure his sister was evil, but then again... he wouldn't be holding Keith so close if it wasn't for her little shenanigan.

Neither of them dared to move.

Keith noticed Lance's shoulders were shaking. "...Lance? Are...you okay?"

Lance couldn't stop himself anymore and burst out laughing. "Y-you should've seen you're f-face," Lance managed to get out between laughs.

Keith's laugh followed soon after him. "Me? W-what about you? You almost made me fall over when you pulled the sheets."

Lance started laughing even harder at that, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, letting his laugh echo through the room. "C'mon, let's finish this now."

They sat down again, the same way they were before and continued their work.

 

* * *

 

They still weren't done with the essay by the time it got dark outside. Keith knew he should've left when he still had daylight to see the road. It was already snowing on his way over to Lance's house and he didn't even want to know how the streets looked by now. He needed to go home. ~~Not that he wanted to.~~

Keith and Lance made their way down stairs. Lance didn't feel good about letting Keith leave because he could get hurt out there. The streets we're dangerous and it was snowing heavily. Not only that, but he was also enjoying spending time with Keith. He loved listening to his voice, hearing how it gets a little bit deeper when he was focused, how he sometimes unconsciously bit his lower lip when he was thinking about something. 

And how his eyes- _wait, stop, what am I even thinking about? I'm not in love with Keith...or maybe...?_

_..._

_Oh my God, I'm in love with Keith._

Lance was frozen on the spot. He was aware of Keith's lips moving and sound coming out from them but didn't make out any of the words. He was too shocked from realizing his feelings for Keith, that he couldn't listen to, well...Keith.

He realized that Keith stopped talking and was looking at him like was expecting an answer.

"Oh, I didn't catch any of that, could you repeat?"

Keith sighed sounding defeated. "You really are impossible."

"Hello, you must be Keith. I've heard so much about you and finally, I can have the pleasure of meeting you." Hearing his name being mentioned, he turned his head towards the source.

 

* * *

 

Lance's mom was everything Keith imagined her to be. The sweetest person he's ever met. He also saw her strict side when she scolded Alex during dinner because of the tarantula incident that Lance complained about.

Oh, yeah. Keith stayed for dinner.

He was planning to leave, but mama McClain was having none of that. She told him it was too dangerous to drive a motorcycle in this weather and promised him that her husband can drive him home by car under one condition. The condition was that he stays for dinner. He didn't complain.

He didn't have to suffer from all the questions from Lance's younger siblings this time. After seeing Alex getting scolded by their mom and also having to do the dishes as her punishment, they decided it wasn't worth it. Keith was happy with that.

"I might have some bad news for you, Keith," he heard Lance's dad say to him just when Keith got up from his seat. "The snow picked up a lot while we were having dinner and we're snowed in at the moment."

Keith didn't know how to feel. He was kind of bummed because he couldn't go home, but on the other hand... it meant spending more time with Lance. He was fine with that. 

More than fine, actually. 


	4. Cold

 

"Alright, Lance, you can do this. You'll be fine," Lance said to his reflection in the mirror. He spent the last fifteen minutes there, wearing a face mask and now it was time for him to go back to his room.

He turned the lights in the bathroom off and went out into the hallway. He stood in front of his room's door for a moment before lightly knocking on it.

"Can I come in?"

He heard a small 'yeah' from the other side of the door. Slowly, he reached for the doorknob and pushed the doors open.

As soon as he saw Keith, he realized that his pep talk in the bathroom was worth nothing and that he can't do this. His heart can't handle it.

Keith was sitting on the bed with his legs crisscrossed, Lance's laptop in his lap. He was wearing the shirt and sweatpants Lance gave him to change into. The shirt was a bit too big for him and it exposed his collarbones. Lance thought he might die this night.

He looked up from the screen when he saw Lance. "I just finished the essay."

Lance grinned. "Great, then we can go to sleep." He turned the lights off before Keith could see the blush rising to his cheeks. The light from the laptop's screen illuminated Keith's face. He really was beautiful.

Lance wondered what would Keith do if he told him that, but he chooses not to find out. Now now, at least.

"You could've let me put this away first," Keith mumbled as he closed the screen.

"No worries," Lance walked up to the bed and took the laptop from Keith to put it on the desk that was on the other side of the room. Their hands brushed in the process and Lance had, for the second time this night, thought he might die. "I know my room like the back of my hand, even in the dar-"

His voice was cut off as he tripped on something on the floor, not even sure what it was. He heard Keith snort. "Oh, the irony."

"Whatever."

* * *

  
Keith and Lance were both in Lance's bed, each of them on one side of it. They had their backs turned to each other. Keith heard Lance shift.

"Keith?"

"Hm?"

"I'm cold."

"Lance, for the last time, just go to sleep."

"I can't if I'm freezing to death."

"How can you even be cold? It's so hot in your room."

"Oh? Is it now?" Keith couldn't see Lance's face, but he could hear the smirk in his voice. "Is it because _I'm_ hot?"

"I'd do anything to make you shut up right now."

Lance wanted to ask Keith if he's flirting with him, just because it's fun to tease Keith, but instead-

"Cuddle with me."

He was met with silence.

"No."

"C'mon, Keith," Lance whined, dragging out the e in Keith's name. "You're like a walking furnace and not sharing your warmth with me is just selfish of you."

"Just let it go and go to sleep."

"No, I can't and I won't."

Keith's heart was hammering against his ribcage. "I'm just... not a cuddler."

"You're a liar, I'll tell you that."

"Am not."

"Prove it."

Keith huffed. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Lay on your back." Keith complied. He felt Lance's fingers trail down his arm, all the way from his shoulder, down to his wrist. "Lift your head a bit."

Lance's voice was low, almost a whisper. Keith wasn't sure if he can handle this. He lifted his head and Lance put his arm under it. Keith's arms encircled Lance's waist and pulled him close.

Lance's head was on his chest and Keith hoped that he won't hear his loud heartbeat or comment on it if he does. Besides his heart racing, everything just felt so... natural.

Keith felt Lance's leg nudge his gently. He got the message and bend his other leg so Lance can slip his under it, intertwining their legs.

Which is exactly what Lance did. He let out a content sigh and nuzzled Keith's neck. "See? I told you you were a liar."

Keith's body felt like he was on fire. He felt Lance's breath on his neck and it sent pleasant shivers down his spine.

Keith's breathing was getting heavier. It's now or never. He's gotta tell him.

"Lance, I-I gotta tell you something. It's been eating me inside and I...," his voice was quiet and it cracked. Great. He's starting to panic a little.

Lance's response was a bit muffled because of how close his lips were to Keith's neck. Keith felt Lance's lips brush against his skin as he spoke. "Shh, don't ruin the moment."

Lance smiled and pressed a small, gentle kiss onto the skin of Keith's neck. Keith tightened his hold on Lance. He never wanted to let him go.

"Do you wanna, um, spend the weekend here...with me?"

Lance thought that Keith's silence was a sign of rejection, but in reality, Keith was a bit busy screaming internally that he didn't even notice that he didn't answer until Lance cleared his throat.

"I'd like that very much."

Keith leaned down and gave Lance a kiss on the forehead, just below his hairline.

After that, they both dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much fo your wonderful comments, they always make me smile and keep me motivated. You're the best.


	5. Right?

Keith woke up alone. The spot on the bed beside him that was taken by Lance last night was cold.

He sat up and turned his body to the edge of the bed, letting his feet touch the carpeted floor of Lance's room.

He felt...lost.

 _What_ _are_ _Lance_ _and_ _I_ _?_ _I have to somehow confront him about it._

Keith's train of thoughts was brought to a stop when he heard footsteps of someone going up the stairs. Soon, the door opened and Lance came into the room.

"Oh, hey, you're awake," Lance was smiling, "I was about to start making breakfast, but I thought I should wake you up first, so you have time to shower. I left you some more clothes in the bathroom and there's a spare toothbrush."

"Thanks, Lance." Keith felt warmth spread around his heart. He never thought Lance could be so sweet and thoughtful.

"No problem," Lance smiled wider. He was about to leave the room and start making breakfast, but he stopped at the doorstep and looked at Keith over his shoulder. "You like pancakes?"

 

* * *

 

After Lance left to make pancakes, which Keith was looking forward to very much, he got up and went to the bathroom. He found the clothes Lance left for him. He also found the spare toothbrush which was put on the sink in a cup that had a little sticky note on it.

 

_-_ _Keith_ _ <3_

 

Keith didn't even realize that he was smiling and blushing until he looked in the mirror.

 

_Keep_ _it_ _together_ _,_ _Keith_ _._

 

* * *

 

After his shower and brushing his teeth, Keith made his way downstairs. He found Lance by the stove, still in his pajamas, making pancakes.

 

Lance heard him come in the kitchen and flashed him a smile over his shoulder, just like he did in the room.

 

Using all the courage he could muster up, he walked up to Lance and put his chin on his shoulder and his hands on his hips.

 

"Your hair's still wet," Lance chuckled.

 

Keith let out a quiet groan in response. "Where is everyone? It's so quiet."

 

"Do you miss them?" Lance smirked.

 

"Honestly?" They both chuckled.

 

"They're at my aunt's place."

 

Keith recalled a conversation from a few weeks ago when Lance was talking about his aunt during lunch at school. He wasn't fully listening, but he did remember a detail.

 

"Doesn't your aunt live all across the country?"

 

"She does."

 

"So...why didn't you go with them? You said that you don't see her often."

 

"Aww, you remember when I talked about that?" Lance teased him with a smirk. Keith gave him a look. Lance looked a bit hesitant for a moment, but he's always been one to 'live on the edge' as he said once, so he spoke with confidence. "If I left, then I couldn't spend the weekend alone with my special someone."

  
Lance immediately felt proud of the effect of his words on Keith; he was blushing profusely and his heart was beating so hard that Lance could feel it against his back. Keith hid his face by nuzzling his face in Lance's neck; right where Lance couldn't see him.

"Don't... just say stuff like that."

"Why not? You're cute when you blush."

Keith tightened his grip on Lance's hips and let a sigh. "We're gonna have to talk about this."

Lance froze. "W-what is-," his voice broke, so he cleared his throat before speaking again. "What is there to talk about?"

"Um...Lance, the pancake is burning."

"Huh? Oh sh-" He frantically turned the stove off. "That was the last one as well."

"Come on, let's eat. We can talk later."

"...okay."

Lance felt his chest constrict. He was worried. What if he jumped to a conclusion that Keith likes him back.

No, he couldn't have. Keith wouldn't hold him close last night if he didn't feel the same. He wouldn't have kissed his forehead before wishing him a good night. His hands wouldn't be on his hips if he didn't feel the same. Right?

_But what if he woke up today and felt like he doesn't want this?_

_No._

_Everything will be fine._

_..._

_Right?_


	6. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who's read this story, left kudos or commented.  
> All of your comments are so sweet, I melt everytime I read them, so thank you so much.  
> I hope you enjoy this last chapter :3

They ate mostly in silence, exchanging a few words here and there. Lance felt like the world was ending for him. Keith was just thinking how these are the best pancakes he's ever had. Lance decided to do the dishes. Keith went in the living room and settled to watching TV until Lance was done with the dishes.

Five and a half minutes later, no he _wasn't_ keeping track, Lance sat next to him. He was fidgeting his fingers in his lap. Keith's probably never seen Lance so nervous in his life.

"You wanted to talk?" Keith wasn't sure if it was a question because he was thrown off by how small Lance's voice was.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just... confused. I mean-" he sighed. "I don't want to think we're something that we're not or something you don't want us to be."

Lance laughed lightly. It was more air than sound. 

"God, we're so awkward. Listen, Keith," he took a deep breath before continuing, "I like you. I really, really like you and nothing would make me happier than to call you mine."

Lance reached out to gently hold Keith's hand. Keith squeezed his hand before intertwining their fingers. He brought his gaze up from their hands to look at Lance's face.

He felt like crying tears of joy when he saw Lance looking at him with one of the sweetest and most sincere looks he ever saw Lance wear on his face.

Keith flicked his gaze from Lance's eyes down to his lips, then back up again. "May I, um..."

Lance smiled. "You don't have to ask."

Keith let go of Lance's hand. He brought both of his hands up and placed them on the sides of Lance's neck, his thumb gently tracing Lance's jaw. He moved his body so we was sitting closer to Lance.

Lance placed his hands on Keith's hips. Keith gently pulled Lance closer until, finally, their lips met.

It was a just a brief exchange at first.

Until Keith was laying on his back on the couch with Lance hovering over him, straddling his hips and _when did this even happen?_

Neither of them really cared.

Lance realized that kisses were nothing like they were described in books or how they were portrayed in movies. There was no fireworks in his stomach or sparks flying or _whatever._

He wasn't complaining.

Kisses were warm and wet and _God,_ he could kiss Keith forever. Most importantly he felt so safe and comfortable when he was with him.

Lance slowly pulled away to look at him. They were both breathing heavily.

Seeing Keith breathless, the redness of his lips matching his cheeks and his pupils wide was the most beautiful Lance has ever seen in his life, and he grew up in _Cuba._

"Does this assure you that we're on the same page?" Lance smirked.

"Shut up and kiss me again." Lance didn't even think about commenting further and leaned down to capture his _boyfriend's_ lips in an another passionate kiss.

 

* * *

"We gotta feed Luciel."

"We gotta do _what_ now?"

"My sister's tarantula."

Keith burst into a laugh. "You named him Luciel? Why would you do that?"

"In my defense, I was against that. He doesn't _deserve_ to carry that name." Lance said dramatically.

"Well, that's your sister's pet. I'll take no part in this."

" _What?_ You can't just back out like that. That thing eats crickets, Keith. _Crickets."_

Keith sighs. "I'll stand by the door, but that's _it_."

 

* * *

 

"That was the worst experience of my life. I'm never doing that again. Nope. Nuh-uh."

"Okay, Lance, calm down."

"I can't calm down. Did you see that thing? How can my sister even sleep in there knowing that there's-"

" _Lance,_ it's fine. Okay? You don't have to go back in there."

"Easy for you to say. You bolted right after I said that I think it will escape."

Keith chuckled. "Just go to sleep."

It was night time, around 11 pm. They were laying on Lance's bed. Lance had Keith's back pressed to his chest. His arms were around Keith and he's never felt more complete in his life.

Keith brought his hand up to Lance's that was positioned on Keith's stomach, holding him close, and intertwined their fingers. He felt Lance press light kisses on his shoulder.

Keith turned around so he was facing Lance and kissed him for about the thousandth time that day.

After pulling away, he buried his face in the crook of Lance's neck. He lightly kissed Lance's collarbone.

Lance brought his hand up to gently play with Keith's hair. He was always telling Keith how much he hates his hair, but all he's been saying today was how much he loves it and _how is your hair so soft?_

Keith slowly fell asleep while having his scalp massaged by the person he loves the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> props to you if you got that mm spider reference lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my life force. Lemme know what you think.


End file.
